


You Can't Take Her

by DreamerLost



Series: Original Magic [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friend Meets New Friend, He Doesn't Want To Lose Her, He Is Just Sad, Jealousy, Rude At First, Then Warms Up, he means well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerLost/pseuds/DreamerLost
Summary: A new person was coming.They wanted to enter the world we made together.Arata didn't like that at all.
Series: Original Magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112861





	You Can't Take Her

Arata sighed from where he sat on the sofa. It was going to be messed up day for him for sure. His Tanken was excited and nervous about some person coming over. From what Tanken said she had met this person over the internet and had bonded over random things. Now the person was in need for help and Tanken wanted to help in anyway she could. So she threw away the internet safety rules that they learned in school and invited this person over.

Arata was so not pleased but it wasn’t like he could tell her. 

That would a waste of magic he thought.

He watched as a brown haired person walked in to the apartment wearing black and a bow on the side of their hair. He watched as Tanken rambled a bit and the brunette laughed happily. They sat on the sofa and he took his chance to jump on Tanken’s lap. He rumbled happily as Tanken started petting him even as she continued talking to Genjitsu? He thought the name was.

See. He was still the best friend.

He spaced out as he heard his girl studder out a joke or two but he was glad to hear that Genjitsu was just as awkward. He wouldn’t have liked being scolded later for biting a new friend. After what felt like a few minutes or could have been hours, he felt Tanken pick him up gently and place him down on the sofa. “I’m going to go make dinner. You can hang out here and watch some Tv or something if you like?” he heard Tanken ask. He looked over and saw Genjitsu smile as they said “Sure.”

He watched as his girl walked away and turned to see Genjitsu’s brown eyes staring back at him. He took a moment to stare back into those eyes before huffing and turning his head away. He had no need to get into a contest with this person. He would always win when it came to Tanken. After all, it had been him and Tanken against the world since the first day they had met. He had no worries about this new person in his Tanken’s life.

“You know, I’ve see a few things in my life” Genjitsu stated to no one. “I’ve seen beasts become men. I’ve seen sparks of magic give life to something else entirely. I’m even fallen into a world where I could touch the very colors of the sky. So I have to ask. Are you really a fox? A lost but beloved soul? Or a monster coming to hurt my friend?” 

He turned back to this person in front of him and blinked.

Why were they so worried about a girl they had only just met? Like? What? He was all Tanken needed. She didn’t need some upstart trying to muscle in what was once his and Tanken’s space. Now that he was stuck in this smaller form he could do less but also so much more.

In the night, he was there to be wrapped in her arms and hide the tears that fell sometimes in the night. He could wrap himself around her neck in public to help the anxiety that sparked sometimes with so many people around her. He could bark and chip to distract her from thoughts that just weren’t good for her.

He missed being able to hold her hand tight in his. He missed the way they would run into each other’s arms if they hadn’t seen each other in years. He missed the way she would cook for him in the past. She didn’t want to risk hurting him so she always got him some store brand thing that tasted like cardboard. He missed the long talks that seemed to go on forever. Oh sure she still talked to him but he could only reply with chirps and barks.

So yeah he had some disadvantages and some amazing ups as far as he was concerned. 

And he was going to tell this friend stealer that they weren’t needed in Arata and Tankens’s world.

He pulled at the little well of magic that Tanken had left in him all that time ago and used it to chance his vocal cords. He knew he couldn’t do this for long because that well would dry and he knew no way on how to fill it up again. So he never spoke to Tanken because it would break her heart all over again if one morning he couldn’t speak. 

She would devote herself to giving him a voice again but that would stunt her growth. 

So he stayed silent to help her grow.

But now this person needed to be corrected. 

“And I should answer you why?” he did have to admit that it was a bit shocking to hear his own alto voice come out of his jaw but he was more lost in the feeling of speaking again. He could talk and share opinions. He could say yes and no to something. It was wonderful.

He was brought out of his refrain by the brown haired person. “Because I am her friend” they stated with a sure tone. As if that was meant to move him. “So?” he asked “is that meant to matter to me? I’m all Tanken needs. I’m all she ever needed.” He wanted as what he would call plain brown eyes blinked and a small golden heart started to form in them. “Because I am her friend and that means I’ll fight for her. I will fight against the monsters in the night and the demons that can break hearts. So I’m asking once more. Are you a demon or more?” 

Arata could feel the power starting to waft off the person in front of him. He could feel a heaviness that only formed when Tanken was trying to summon something big. 

Somehow he knew this. . . .

Genjitsu would fight for Tanken.

Arata sighed causing that heavy feeling to dispel a bit. He looked at the ground and wondered what was he meant to do now. He knew that as he was he was at a disadvantage. Sure he could bite and claw but he was so small. He couldn’t protect Tanken like he once could. 

He longed for a human body again. He longed to be able to wrap his arms around her and save her from herself like he used to. He wanted to be able to speak to her again without worrying that the magic would fade away. He wanted to be able to be what he once was to her.

But he couldn’t.

He looked up at Genjitsu and wondered if they were his punishment. If he had stayed dead then he wouldn’t have to watch Tanken be swept away. If he didn’t come back then he could still live in their own world. If he didn’t want things that could never be then they could have stayed happy in their own little dream.

But he could never punish Tanken by leaving her alone in this crazy world.

His dreams and nightmares were haunted by that scream of his name the night he died.

He blinked up at the friend stealer and sighed again. Genjitsu wasn’t a friend stealer. They had made a friend and wanted to be sure that friend was safe. Hadn’t he done the same to other friends? Hadn’t he done he best to make sure they were happy and safe even when he had Tanken as his one and only? Was this really that different?

He opened his mouth and spoke in a almost silent voice. “I am a friend who can’t leave.” Genjitsu blinked back and Arata just blinked back. What more could he say. That’s what he was at his core. He was a friend who never wanted to leave Tanken’s side. 

Genjitsu leaned closer to him observing him with that golden heart in their eyes as if they could read his mind. Maybe they could. Was that a power someone could have? “If you’re a spirt” they begin making him pay attention again “do you need help with unfinished business? That why spirts hang around, right?” Arata barked out a laugh, laughing a bit more at how Genjitsu jumped at the yip/bark he released. 

He stopped almost as soon as he started and look at Genjitsu. He knew he could tell her of Tanken’s magic. He could share the secret that sat between only him and Tanken. It would probably help the burden on Genjitsu about the secret of their own power. It may make them closer and give Tanken the support she lost when he died and yet. . . . 

That wouldn’t be much fun now would it?

“Yep. I have unfinished business.”

Let the fun and games begin.


End file.
